Greate Blue  The radio station
by SUFF
Summary: The radio station, located in Hörby, Sweden, has a new boss. How is Jiraya going to do this? And with employees as ninjas, pirates and grown up school kids? Naruto, One Piece and our charachters...


Well, if I had owned One Piece or Naruto I wouldn't be writing stupid fanfics as this one... But I do own Cookie, and the rest of SUFF is either my kids or parents... Sp enjoy the third fanfic from SUFF

* * *

"**Great Blue" – The Radio station**

**With and by: Ninjas and pirates**

Once upon a time there was a not so famous radio station called "The Great Blue", who was broadcasting from a small village known as Hörby. It was, according to the map, just a tiny village, but since they had a Konsum it was commonly considered as a city. But this story isn't about the very, great and wonderful Konsum, but about the radiostation who went from a little insignificant institution, to a trademark in the radio buisness, even greater then the allmighty Konsum.

_**Sanji**_

Sanji was an unaverage person who loved bird watching and broccoli. Especially with fried bacon. Also he was the one broadcasting live from Hörby, early in the mornings when nobody except old ladies and odd people who were power walking with their dogs at five o´ clock in the morning, were listening. But he enjoyed his job, and in the lunch break he made delicious pies, often filled out with strawberries or blue cheese, or sometimes both.

He looked on him self as a ladie's man, pretty good-looking, with blonde hair, some bangs over the left eye so you could see it and he was ever wearing glasses when he felt that way.

He liked the job, since he was able to talk about anything he wanted, just because nobody really cared. His favorite subject was birds, and bird watching. And sometimes he even talked about the girls he met, or how wonderful they were. That was Sanjis weak spot, his Achilles heel; the ladie's. If they were good-looking they could make him fly on small pink clouds, and then he forgot everything else.

One morning when Sanji arrived to his job early in the morning, four o´ clocks to be more precise, he noticed that something was strange, yes, even mysterious. There was somebody else in the room, the one he used to sit in while he was broadcasting, and talking in the microphone. His microphone! He dropped the eggs he had bought to make a chocolate cake later on, and they smashed in to the floor and made a very wet and very smelly pool with yellow color.

The person in the broadcasting room looked up at the noise the reduced eggs hade made.

The intruder had short brown hair and a weird Eskimo jacket. On his cheek two red triangles, with the base turned up side down, were painted or even tatooed. He looked very dumb, Sanji realized.

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

Early on Kiba Inuzuka had realised that you could'nt make a living of the paychek of a ninja, not to mentiton the danger. Instead he had left his village after he, once again, had failed on an examenation. He setteled down, along together with his beloved dog, in a town, or maybe more of a community, named Loddekopinge. There he lived on halftime jobs, such as McDonalds in the evening and the lokal vetrenary on the weekends. But when a well known person from his past suddenly appears while he was deep fring some chickenbits, and then offered a job, he dumped his apron and followed the mysterious man from his not so unknown past.

Kiba saw the blonde man coming trought the door. Of some unknown reason he was carrying some egg wich he dropped to the floor. Kiba turned his face from the mess, and quickly said, into the microphone;

Dear listeners, here comes the new single from Nickelback. Here's 'Far Away'!

The song started to play in the background;

'_This time, this place: misused, mistakes. To long, To late: Who was I to make you wait?'_

Kiba pressed a button to turn the microphone off and rose from his chair and walked out to the newly arived man.

Welcome to Radio "Great Blue"! Can I help you with anything?

Yes!, the blonde almost shouted.

What are you doing here?! I'm the one supposed to work here!

You haven't heard?, Kiba asked.

This radio station did get a new boss, or two to be more precise, just yesterday. The old one sold all of his stocks to the new ones, one old white haired man called Jiraiya, and a younger man named Cookie.

BELIEVE IT!!!

A clear, loud voice was heard from the door to the coffee room. A boy in an orange track suit came in to the room.

- Believe it! Believe it! I got this awsome job! Believe it!!

At the last 'Believe it!' the guy made a high jump and clicked his heels. Kiba sighted and the blonde, who had'nt intruduced himself yet, dropped his chin all the way to the floor. And then the orange dressed guy went into the coffee room again.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

Naruto had always been the idiot in his class, and that didn't change while he grew older. In a period between twelwe an sixteen years old, it looked like he acctually could have a future, but since the notorious organization named Akatsuki took away the source to his power, a demon fox, and used it to get 24/7 elekricity in their secrt hide out, Naruto losed all power and became an annoying loser again. He never lived his dream, the one about being the leader of his village, because nobody wanted a stupit twenty year old, almost forgotten wannabe to lead nd protect them, so thet chose the much more fitting Rock Lee to be the village next Hokage. One of the major reasons was that Lees smile fitted on the commercial posters muck more than Narutos'.

Naruto went in to the coffee room again after his jump of joy. He was almost in extacy because of the fact that he actually got a job. And on a radio station! He hardly belived it when his former teacher just yesterday had asked him about if he wanted the job as the third assistant janitor.

Just for insurance he shouted, one more time, 'Belive it!', so loud that all of the others in the coffee room gave him lots of 'Oh, I'm already as tired I'll ever be on this guy, please kill me'-looks, and one girl with brownblond hair and a straight bang hushed at him and left the room with a tray with two cups of coffee and some Ballerina bisquitts she had bought on Konsum. By the way, the eggs Sanji had brought were also from Konsum, but that's not important.

_**Seren**_

Seren shook her head at the energetic boy who bounced up and down. She wondered if she hade to endur that boy each day forward on. But even if she hade to spend much time with the boy in the orange-bue training suit, or 'third assistant janitor' as he called himself with a proud voice, she would last it since she would spend even more time with her boss, Inuzuka-sama, also known as Kiba. Serens eyes sparkeled as she thought of him. A sharp bark made her wake up from her day dreaming and jump high in the air, just as the annoying boy just had done. The coffee flied out from the cups and joined the eggs in the pool on the floor.

Oh, I'm sorry, Inuzuka-sama. I'm...

Another bark made her jump almost a meter, something very great done by such a short person. Because Seren was short. Shorter than the average, yes, even shorter than Ed. But that's just because none of them drink their milk properly. But, please, don't tell her I called her short. I would love to live a little longer.

Suddenly there was a third bark and Seren shivered all along the spine and hided out on her boss desk. She hated dogs, especially this one. That was the only bad thing with Mr. Inuzuka; his dog. Well, maybe the weird Eskimo jacket was a minus, but not even close to the small, white monster he called a cute pet. She shivered again and stared at the dog with a hatish look.

_**Akamaru**_

Akamaru is a white, DNA-manipulated dog. In his first three years he grew to the size of a shoe box, but just one and a half year later you were able to ride on him. But like all other drugs there's a back side of the glory. Just after one year as a giant wolf, he shrunk into his normal size.

Otherwise Akamaru is a pretty much normal dog. He follows his master where ever he goes, so when the owner quitted being a ninja Akamaru quitted being a ninja dog and moved along to Loddekopinge. When his master works Akamaru likes to take a beer and relax in front of the TV. Therefore he usually follows his master to his work since his master wants his beer for himself.

Akamaru growled and showed his small, but indeed sharp teeth for the young woman hiding on his master's desk. He did let her out of his sight for some seconds to sniff the strange brown liquid she had poured all over his and his masters territory, but when she tried to sneak down and away, he snapped his head and showed his teeth again, and she withdrew her legs and returned her doing with staring viciously on him. He showed even more of his teeth and made a sound some would consider as a laugh. He calmly sat down beside his master's chair and waited for him to treat him since he had bin a good dog and scared away the enemy. But he didn't get any candy. Instead he got picked up by a man with a surgeon mask covering his mouth.

_**Doctory**_

Doctory is a tall, but not that tall man. Nobody knows how he got his name or if it's he's real name. And nobody has seen his whole face since it was always covered with a surgeon mask colored black. He came from the same village as Kiba, Naruto and the dog Akamaru, but just like them he had left it. But when Kiba and Naruto left their homes it was because of their lack of skills, but for Doctory it was the opposite. He had been an elite ninja, maybe even the next Hokage, but he had seen an article about a newly opened radio station in a town called Hörby. And to the surprise of everyone, he left his forehead protector, the ninja sign, at the Hokages desk and left in search for the country Sweden and his new job.

He picked up the small dog, which he patted in the wrong direction.

"Everybody listen to me! The boss has summoned us all to a meeting in his office."

4


End file.
